Flashpoint
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: The explosiveness between these two Rangers has finally hit critical…


**Flashpoint**  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 17, 2009

**Summary:** The explosiveness between these two Rangers has finally hit critical…  
**Rating:** M  
**Ship:** D/S one sided S/S

**Author's Note:** so, I wanted something HAWT and decided if no one else was gonna write it (I'm still waiting for your story Enigma ;P) then I was just gonna have to write it myself. So here it is. I don't own the characters, but damn if I don't wanna meet them in person now!

**Thanks:** Shawn30 aka my brother from another mother. For being so excruciatingly patient when I was being uber bitch cause things weren't flowing right. You have the patience of a saint brother oh mine. I love you always!

**Dedicated to:** Shawn, Enigmaforum, Angel and Rapunzl, for being the best family a girl could ask for. I love and miss you all so much!

--

_"Passion... it's the atmosphere, the noise, it's the time, the taste, the smell, and the sense of being. I think it's being alive at a point where it's so joyful it can almost be painful."__ -- __Source Unknown_

_"Passion, it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir ... open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us, passion rules us all; and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts - sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow, empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead."__ -- __from the show "Buffy The Vampire Slayer"_

--

From my vantage point at the bar, I can see the entire club spread out before me. The dance floor is packed with guys and girls, bumping and grinding against each other. It's not my kind of thing, and neither is the music, but it was Summer's turn to pick where we went for our weekly team hang out. Usually, we just head down the street from the garage to the bar, shoot some pool and play darts, drink a lot of beer. Tonight, she had other ideas.

There's a game room on the second floor, where I should be, as Flynn and Scott are up there shooting pool and knocking a few back. I'm not because of her. She's out on the middle of the dance floor, her hips sinfully swaying back and forth to the beat of the music blasting from the speakers overhead. She's wearing black leather pants and a few strings of yellow cloth that she calls a shirt. I call it tempting fate.

She's dancing with Ziggy, having promised him she'd teach him. It's the only thing keeping me from strangling him right now. Summer's back is pressed to his chest, her hands up in front of her while Ziggy holds her hips and follows the way she moves. I close my eyes and swallow hard, wanting nothing more to be out there with her, letting my teeth graze the long, slender column of her throat while she grinds back into me.

I can feel my gut clench at the thought of her shapely ass rubbing against me; we've been dancing around each other far for too long now, and I'll be damned if we go much longer like this. Forcing back the images, I open my eyes again and watch Summer turn so she's facing Ziggy. And not for the first time do I notice all the other guys in the club staring at her. There's a guy in a booth not far from where she's at, staring at her as if he was undressing her, even while his date babbles in his ear. I want to rip his throat out for staring at her like a piece of meat.

Then there's the guy who's been dancing circles around her and Ziggy while two other girls dance with him. I've watched him try to wiggle away from his dance partners and cut in with Ziggy and Summer, but so far, Ziggy's not paid any attention and Summer's sole focus has been trying to get our Green Ranger to get his rhythm. It's actually funny watching Ziggy trying to dance, I'll have to remember next time we go out to insist Dr. K goes with us so Ziggy can put his new moves to good use.

Holy shit…

The music changed without me even realizing, and now Summer's doing some sexy as hell dance that has her bouncing near the floor or bending over in front of Ziggy….must not kill the best friend must not kill the best friend….

Fuck it. I down the rest of my Jack and Coke, slam the glass on the bar, and stride down the steps and across the floor. I smirk when Ziggy's eyes widen and he backs away from Summer, his hands up in surrender. I shake my head and roll my eyes at him before pointing upwards to where I know Flynn and Scott are watching. He chuckles before disappearing into the crowd. Without a thought I reach out and grab Summer's hips, pulling her back against me, knowing the second she feels the hardness in my jeans press against her. I feel her stiffen in shock and then coil her muscles as if to strike out, but I lean closer and bite down on the side of her neck. I can't help it when my lips curve up when she realizes it's me. "My turn."

A throbbing, sensual beat starts pumping from the speakers, announcing the change in music to something slow, sinful, and sexually charged. My hands cup Summer's hips holding her against me while she dances back and forth, teasing my erection through the layers of our clothes. I manage to keep time with her, and can only smirk when she slides down my body, her hands ghosting over my thighs and down to my ankles before she bounces back up and looks over her shoulder at me. I reach out with one hand and drag my fingertips across the exposed skin of her stomach while shooting nasty looks at all the men who are still staring at her. Leaning over, I latch onto the side of her softly scented neck and began to bite down, possessively branding her as mine for all to see.

Our dance, both figuratively and literally, is beginning to wind down. And we both know it. Without much thought, I maneuver us off toward one of the darkened corners of the club. I hate crowds, especially when it keeps me from being with her, and right now, I need a little one on one time away from people, or as far from them as we can get in a packed club. I stop for a second and shoot a glance up to the second floor over my shoulder and lock onto the trio of guys lifting a glass in my direction. I shake my head and continue to lead Summer into a deserted corner.

--

I can't help but shake my head when Ziggy points out where Summer and Dillon are dancing. Those two are practically plastered all over each other, and even from here, the look on Dillon's face says he wants to eat her alive. And damn it if she doesn't look happier than I've seen her in a long, long time. She's made her choice, and no matter how much it hurts, or how much I'd like to still beat the crap out of him, I'm happy for her. But damn if I still don't want her.

In the nearly two years I've known Summer, so many things have happened between us. After she helped me get back to Corinth, and we joined the Ranger program, we grew extremely close. I wish I hadn't been so scared and had actually made a move on her, but I was too chicken to ruin our friendship and by the time I realized I should have done something, Dillon was already part of the team. Even from those first moments, as much as I hate to admit it, there was just something between the two of them. It was the kind of thing I had once hoped would develop between the two of us, but those things don't develop. They're either there or not.

Summer's never looked at me the way she looks at him, never considered me more than a brother. It hurt likes hell to realize that the girl you've got feelings for thinks of you as nothing more than her best friend and brother figure. It's a big bruise to a man's pride to have to swallow his wants and desires and put them away because the person he loves is in love with someone else.

Damn it. I promised myself I wouldn't ever admit that, but she's in love with him, really in love with him. It's not just her trying to save the bad boy, or her trying to help a friend, she's seriously in love with him. Growling, I reach over for the beer Ziggy sat beside me and gulp it down like a man dying of thirst.

Being the nice guy gets me fucked over again. Sighing, I shoot a look to the right and left as Ziggy and Flynn flank me. Looking down to the floor, I see what's got their attention. Dillon's practically carrying Summer off the damn dance floor when he pauses and looks over his shoulder and up at us. I know this is where I have to take the lead, to be a bigger, better man, so I raise my bottle to him. Ziggy and Flynn follow suit with their glasses and I can see him smirk from here. Damn him, he'd better treat her with the utmost respect or I don't care how much Venjix hardware he's got, I'm going to gut him and feed him to the fishes.

--

I can't help but tremble when Dillon all but drags me off the dance floor with him. He's been watching me dance with Ziggy since we got here. I know this because I could feel his damn eyes on me all night, but until the last song, he hasn't made a move toward me. The dark intensity in those deep brown eyes of his both frightens and excites me beyond words. There's violence in him – a raging anger against the injustices he's suffered – but there's gentleness too, something he's always shown me. Tonight, that gentleness is taking a backseat – we been moving in circles long enough. The attraction is there, but it's not all. Neither of us have mentioned it, but it's still a giant elephant in the room – we're in love with each other and too scared to say anything. And what's worse, we have no idea how to handle the entire situation other than making veiled comments to each other and dancing around each other like eighth graders at a school dance.

"I can walk on my own," I yell at him over the music, tugging on my arm in hopes he'll release it. It's not like I wouldn't follow him to the ends of the earth, but at the moment, I'm getting a view of Caveman Dillon. I'm not sure if I like it or not. On one hand, it's exciting; on the other it's a tiny bit annoying.

He just stares down into my eyes and I suddenly find myself falling into those dark brown depths. "My way's faster."

Once again, I unsuccessfully tug at the hand that's gripping my arm until I realize we're already in a dark, semi-secluded corner of the club. There's a few couples here, but they're so busy making out with each other they pay us no attention. I find I don't have time to even make a token protest, much less blink, when he's got me pinned to the wall. His hot, impatient mouth is on mine that very second, his tongue thrusting through my lips. All I can do is moan in pleasure and close my eyes. God, this is exactly what I've wanted from him – a total loss of his tightly held self-control. Dillon's strong hands are everywhere at once – possessively stroking my hips through my pants, his thumbs quickly caressing the slope of my breasts, fingertips, light as moth wings, searing a path across the flat of my tummy. Everywhere he touches, I feel tiny explosions of pleasure burst under my skin while my blood begins to churn hot and molten.

My hands are anything but idle during his assault on my senses. I run them from his hips to his shoulders, stopping along the way to dance my fingertips across his ribs and the rippled abs which are clearly defined under the black dress shirt he's wearing. I groan at the loss of his mouth on mine until his lips start feathering heated kisses across my throat before he latches on and suckles. I throw my head back to give him better access, all the while knowing he's going to leave marks on my skin.

I could care less.

I can't help the surprised squeak I let out when he lifts me off the ground, his hard thigh driving between my slender ones so I'm straddling his leg. "Dillon!" I let out incoherently, my fingers diving into the thick strands of his hair.

"Summer!" he groans hotly against my neck while his arms clutch me to his chest. "God, I want you."

"Not here," I manage, feeling him shift away from me. "I want you alone, no one but us."

He doesn't say anything, just nods and tugs me with him. My whole body shudders when I realize he's heading for the club doors, which means he's taking me to his car and hopefully back to the garage. Months worth of dancing around each other are about to finally come to a head. "If we leave here together, everything's going to change," I whispered softly as we stop in front of the door. "Are you ready for that?"

"I've been ready; the question is, are you?"

With my precious heart in hand, I grace him with a tremendously bold declaration. "…don't you know I'm already yours?"

--

The tires squealed as Dillon pulled like a mad man into the garage, having driving like maniac to get back home, and killed the engine. Having left the rest of the core of their team at the club, and with Dr. K and the twins out having dinner and catching a late night movie, they were finally, completely alone. Summer swung the passenger door open and quickly jumped from the car. She had barely gotten the door closed when Dillon was pressed against her, his lips locked on hers. Hands roamed freely as passions flared, leaving them both breathless when Summer finally pulled back to breath. Needing a moment, Dillon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, his face buried in her neck.

Seconds ticked by before they pulled back again, need blazing in their eyes. Reaching down for her hand, Dillon snatched it in his larger one, pulling her along to lead her up to her room, since he shared one with the other guys and they were likely to get no privacy if they went in there. They mounted the steps together, pausing every so often to share lush, wet kisses that only seemed to make their passion for each other grow brighter.

Locked together so tightly, they barely realized they were in Summer's bedroom until Dillon was pushing her up against the door, his hand fumbling with the lock even while his lips continued to assault hers. The first article of clothing to go was his black leather belt, which Summer's deft fingers quickly unbuckled before she seductively pulled it from the belt loops of his pants, dropping it on the floor with an audible clank. The pretty Yellow Ranger watched her Black counterpart bite his lip as he reached out for her belt. She shivered when his fingers brushed lightly across the skin of her belly that was exposed before they carefully slid the leather from its buckle. They stared into each other's eyes, not even blinking. Out of the corner of her eye, Summer watched him hold it up to the side then deliberately drop it with a thud to the floor.

Dillon leaned in, his lips hovering over hers until he trailed a line of wet kisses across her cheek. Then his warm mouth moved down the column of her neck where he paused to suck at the sensitive skin of her throat. Summer moaned when he teased the hollow of her throat with his tongue, lapping her softly. Even as he teased her senses, her hands were moving toward his shirt. In her haste to get it off him, Summer grew frustrated and simply ripped the garment down the front, sending buttons flying everywhere. Dillon pulled back with a chuckle and raised eyebrows. "In a hurry?" he teased, pressing his body to hers, making her moan.

"Just a little," she breathlessly laughed, arching up to nip at the skin under his chin. "Dillon…please…"

In a swift move that Summer didn't see coming, Dillon had her once again pinned to the door of her room, his hard body pressing into hers. His lips swooped down to join with her own, their tongues stroking back and forth for dominance. Summer gasped when she felt his hard arousal pressing against her stomach, causing her insides clench in a wave of desire. Her slim hips snapped against his, telling him without words how much she wanted him. Just when she expected him to start undressing her, she felt him pull back, his chest heaving, as he stared down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his face while he gazed down at her, his fingers unconsciously feathering caresses just above her belly button.

The muscles in his jaw twitched as he obviously struggled with the words he wanted to say to her. "Summer…" he started, only to stop once her name was out and her full attention was on him.

"Dillon, what is it?" She cocked her head to the side and stared up at him through her lashes. It was then that she realized exactly what the problem was – he was nervous as hell about something. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Summer, I…." he stopped, trying to collect his thoughts. His brow creased in frustration, simply because he knew he was fumbling what he wanted to tell her. It was important, they both recognized that, but Summer had no idea what he was trying to say.

Reaching up, she softly cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Just tell me; whatever it is, just tell me."

"I love you," surged out of his mouth in one long rush, his heart tightening in his chest when he saw the shocked expression spread across her face.

He opened his mouth to apologize when he saw the tears cascade down her cheeks. Gently, with the pad of his thumb, he brushed them away, only to be stilled by Summer's hands coming up to rest over his wrists. She just stared at him, her face a mix of shocked surprise and awe. No words passed between them as she stood on tip toes, her lips gently slanting over his as she kissed him. It was so soft, so loving, that Dillon felt his heart ache. If she was going to reject him, she wouldn't be kissing him. She pulled back just a hair, ending the kiss, and whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

Dillon leaned his forehead against hers, just staring down into the happy face of the woman he loved. Licking his lips, he reached for the waistband of her pants and slid his fingers underneath. He felt her belly quiver in anticipation and could only chuckle as he knelt in front of her, gliding her pants down her shapely legs. With the garment pooled at her feet, Dillon gazed up at her from his position and smiled. She was swallowing hard as she stared down at him, her hands at his shoulders. With a wicked grin, he inclined his head ever so slightly, pressing his lips right above the bright yellow and black thong that dipped low on her hips.

Summer whimpered at the contact, her hips snapping forward ever so slightly. Dillon chuckled and smoothed his fingers over her hips, toying with the lace of her underwear. Lazily, he kissed his way back up her body, starting at her belly button and working his way up between her breasts to the nape of her neck. Finally, he was standing in front of her again, his hands moving to her back where the closure to her top was. Quietly he untied the strings at her neck and undid the buttons at the back, letting her top fall from her body and land on the floor in a pile with the rest of their clothes. She stood before him, clad in only her black and yellow thong, shivering as he took his fill of her. Summer found her stomach a ball of nerves until she saw in those dark brown depths that he obviously liked what he saw.

"I want to make love to you," he told her, nipping at her lips gently.

"Y-y-yes…" she stuttered softly, gasping when he pulled away to reach down and gather her in his arms. In three steps, Dillon was at her bed, laying her gently down on the covers. Once she was settled, he lay over her, balancing on his forearms while he stared down into her beloved face.

He began sprinkling gentle kisses all over her face, wanting to show her just how much he loved her. In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. They traded wet nips before he moved to the soft skin beneath her chin, using his teeth to graze the area while she cried out at his actions. Her fingers were threaded in his dark hair, as he moved down her neck to her chest. Her breasts hitched with her breathing, drawing his attention, the nipples erect as he neared them. Unable to resist any longer, Dillon began nibbling his way around the curve of her left breast, smiling against her smooth skin when he heard the quick catch of her breath. He teased and tormented her until she let out a frustrated moan, and then he began to use his tongue on her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he swirled the taunt peak, leaving a trail of wetness in his wake. He spiraled in against her nipple before wrapping his mouth around to suckle her.

Summer let loose a sensual whimper at his actions, her back arching off the bed. Dillon nuzzled her before he began moving open mouthed kisses down her chest to her trembling stomach, his tongue darting out every so often to leave a wet trail across her skin. He took particular care with her toned belly, kissing around her belly button, darting his tongue inside, causing her to cry out, before continuing down to the edge of her lacy underwear. Summer's legs writhed at his touch. The erotic sounds she made were driving him nuts – one second it was a high pitched whimper, the next a frustrated moan, and then a pleasure filled hiss as he hit a particularly sensitive part of her body. His hands followed his mouth, fingers skimming across her skin. He easily spanned her tiny waist, marveling at her body's intense reactions to his touch.

At a leisurely pace, he kissed his way back up her body. He stopped and paid homage to her breasts, his tongue laving her tight nipples, before he moved back up to capture her mouth. She hummed in the back of her throat and groaned when he moved his way back to the hollow of her neck. Impatient for what she knew was to come, Summer's right hand slid down his body before she ghosted her fingers across his abs and tightened them around the hard ridge of his arousal through his pants. "Summer!" he hissed, resting his head on the pillow next to her while her fingers rhythmically grasped him.

"Dillon," she murmured, turning her head on the pillow to kiss his cheek. "I need you."

Raising his head, Dillon looked down into her flushed face before kissing her pouting lips. "Summer…" he started, his eyes asking a question of protection.

"Top drawer," she breathed, watching him push up, rolled off the bed and reached for her nightstand. He fumbled the drawer open before plunging his hand inside. His grinned when he pulled back, a tiny foil packet tucked between his fingers. Tossing the condom on the bed, Dillon yanked the zipper of his pants down before shoving them and his boxers completely off. Summer, now propped up on her elbow, blushed as she looked her fill of him for the first time. ALL of him.

Summer toyed with the wrapper, making him chuckle as he quickly knelt between her legs on the bed. That chuckled died on a gasp when she wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking him from base to tip while she tore the foil open with her teeth. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against her shoulder while she rolled the latex over him, sealing on their protection.

Dillon swallowed, hard, making sure he wouldn't lose control before the act even started, and began skimming his hand down her body. Her hands continued to stroke and tease him even as he drizzled his fingers down her stomach and into the nest of curls at her center. Her legs were already parted, her strong, smooth thighs holding him to her, when he slid a single finger into the heat of her. Summer gasped and snapped her hips up toward him, her hand releasing him as he shallowly thrust his finger inside her.

Satisfied that they were both ready, and aroused to the point where he couldn't see straight, Dillon gripped her hips with his free hand. His eyes locked on Summer's face, he arrowed down, thrusting deeply into her. Summer's eyes met his, the words in her gaze saying more than she ever could out loud. Passion seemed to explode across her features, her mouth opening but no sound coming out.

He set a slow, steady pace as he began to rock into her, making sure that on each down thrust he bottomed out inside of her, causing her to purr or sigh. Her hands found their way to his back, fingers digging into the ripple of muscles, and she arched her neck up in invitation. It was one he wasn't about to refuse. Leaning down, he began biting at her throat, grazing the lightly sheened skin with his teeth.

It wasn't to be a long dance, as they were both already desperate to have each. While he continued to drive into her, Dillon's fingers burrowed through the wet curls and found her clit, strumming across it. The action had Summer crying out, her arms clutching his body to hers while her legs crossed over his lower back. Several strokes later proved to be the end as Summer's body came unglued, her inner muscles clenching down on Dillon's rigid length. Seconds later, and one more thrust into her wet heat proved to be the end of Dillon's control. Summer panted hotly as Dillon's body poured out his passion into hers. They remained locked together, shuddering from the incredible experience, trading soft kisses, before Dillon gently pulled back and separated them.

He slipped away quietly to the bathroom to do away with the condom, and then crawled back into bed with her, tugging her tenderly to his chest. They basked in the after-glow of passionate lovemaking, glistening perspiration testament to the vigorous workout they thoroughly enjoyed. "Oh wow," Summer panted, her breath feathering hotly across Dillon's skin.

"That's an understatement," he chuckled, brushing the long strands of her hair from her sweaty face. "I love you."

Summer beamed a mega-watt smile at him and stretched, causing him to groan in appreciation, before she curled against him again. "I love you too." The exhausted Yellow Ranger moved her head so that it was on his shoulder and stared at him while he started laughing to himself. "What's so funny?"

"I'm so hungry right now!" he cracked, causing Summer to roll her eyes. "Fix me a sandwich?" he teasingly asked.

"Fix it yourself!" she scoffed, poking him in the side. "And get me one while you're at it! Sheesh, you do everything ass backwards – don't you know you're supposed to take the girl out for dinner before you sex her up?"

"Now see, that's what I have you for – someone to teach me all this relationship stuff," he grinned, nudging her head back so he could kiss her softly.


End file.
